


Letters to you

by RhettandLinkaremydaddies



Category: RandL - Fandom, Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Memories, Kinda, Loveless Relationships, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, and to lovers again, joining the army, lots of fluff, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettandLinkaremydaddies/pseuds/RhettandLinkaremydaddies
Summary: Love will always find its way,or so they sayIn this story they both start out being 18 years old and it's inspired by the notebook so some chapters will be similar to the movie





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to marry her"  
Those words came out of his mouth and he received a slap across the face for letting it happen.  
"Jimmy!" Sue yelled while pushing him away from  
Link and looking at Link and at Christy,who looked heartbroken at the fact that Link said that  
"Honey why don't you want to marry her?" Sue said while looking at Link who is looking at his feet,He knows he hurt Christy but it's true,He doesn't want to marry her.  
"Because I'm not in love with her,Yes I care for her and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her but that's it,I don't feel love towards her,Why would I want to marry someone that I don't love?"  
Sue looked at Jimmy who looked like he had flames in his eyes and he was breathing so hard that it made him sound like a bull.  
"Because that's what rich people do,you marry other rich people,you both are getting married and that's final!" Link got close to his face and they glared at eachother before he pushed him away and walked to the door,opening it and slamming it shut.

 

~6 Months earlier~  
"Please let me take you on a date" the blonde in front of me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen on this earth,and I admit that he won my heart the moment he asked to take me out  
"Why do you wanna take me out?" I asked him  
"Because I like you" he said while smiling shyly and I feel myself blush. "Alright you can take me out..." "Rhett" "Rhett,I'm Lincoln" "May I call you Link?" No one has ever had a nickname for me,I can tell that this is gonna be a beautiful Friendship or relationship.I gave him my phone number and we agreed to meet at cafe around 5 tomorrow and spend the rest of the day together getting to know eachother and I have to say that I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 

~Rhett's Point of View~  
I've seen him so many times over the past few years,He always comes to the cafe i work in and I can't help but get lost in his ocean blue eyes whenever he orders something,I know that sometimes I make myself look like a dork because I'll stutter or I'll drop something but I have never felt his way about someone and I just wanna get to know him and to kiss him and do other things.  
The past few days I've been trying to work out the courage to ask him out but whenever I try to I chicken out and say something idiotic or I'll just shut my mouth but not today,Today is the day I'll get my date with him...if he says yes of course.  
"The usual?" I asked him,today he's wearing a black cardigan with a white t-shirt,Black jeans and boots with a black hat,Man he looks amazing.  
"You already know" he smiled at me and I felt myself get red and I was about to walk away when I suddenly got this rush and before I knew it I asked him out before noticing what my mouth was doing,He said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I mention is from The Notebook

"Where are you going?" As I was about to open   
the door I heard my step father,Jimmy ask me   
and I thought about a quick lie but I just decided to tell him the truth,kinda   
"Oh I'm gonna go hang out with my friend Rhett" my voice got shaky but he nodded and I left. I felt relief wash over me,I have a feeling that he knows my secret,A secret that is forbidden in the time I live but I can't help it,it's who I am and it's not fair that I have to hide it,I'm gay so what? Love is love and I shouldn't get treated bad for loving someone who has the same body parts as me because last time I checked there was more to that.I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't noticed that Rhett was calling my name,until I felt a hand on my shoulder,I looked up at him and felt so much better,I couldn't help but to smile.  
"Hey"   
"Hello"   
"Are you okay? You didn't stop"   
"Yeah I'm good,I was just in deep thought but I'm good,actually I'm great" I flashed him a smirk and he turned super red and I couldn't help but to chuckle,He's such a cutie and he has a booty,A cutie with a booty.  
"So I was thinking that we could maybe go get some ice cream and then maybe a movie?" He seemed nervous  
"I like that idea" and we started to walk our way there.   
"So how was your morning Rhett?"   
"It was good,I woke up around 5 to make some of the bread,then I walked my dogs around,worked out for a bit,showered and just wrote some music"  
"You write music?" I was amazed because he didn't really seem like the type to do so and he smirked at me  
"Indeed"   
"I would love to read them,maybe even hear them"  
Rhett scratched the back of his neck,it seemed like he was trying to find the right words to say without sounding rude or if as he was trying to come up with an excuse   
"I mean if you want,you don't have to" I hope that I didn't ruin anything between him and I   
He stopped and turned to me,I did the same   
"Just let me finish it and I'll show you okay? I promise" he pulled out his pinky and I couldn't help but to laugh   
"What man? You're laughing at me? " he said while chuckling   
"I didn't think someone as big and scary as you would still pinky swear" I said while I was trying to catch my breath   
"Hey!" He playfully punched my arm and I kept laughing at him   
"I may be big but I'm not scary"   
"I'm sure you can be,when you want to be"   
"I guess so"   
We got to the Ice Cream place and I saw all of my old classmates,I haven't seen them since graduation.Rhett ordered two vanilla ice cream cones and I offered to pay for them but he insisted on doing so.We sat down in a booth near the window when the door rang and this group of girls walked in and the blonde on kept looking at me while the brunette looked at Rhett,They both looked at eachother and then started to walk over to our table.  
"Hi my name is Jessie and this is Christy"   
"Hello I'm Rhett and this is Link"   
"Do y'all mind if we join you?" Christy seemed to be from the south,I admit that she's one beautiful girl,so is Jessie.  
Rhett looked at me and I knew that he was asking me if I was okay with it and honestly I just wanted to be with Rhett,This was supposed to be us two.  
"Um actually Rhett and I are about to leave"  
"Oh so soon?" Jessie asked while playing with Rhett's hair,I bit my lip trying so hard not to explode,I shouldn't be jealous  
Rhett and I aren't anything...yet   
"Yeah we got other plans,sorry ladies" Rhett explained while getting Jessie's hands out of his hair trying to be as gentle as he can  
"Oh okay,well it was nice meeting y'all" Christy grabbed Jessie and they left the ice cream place  
"Hey I'm sorry that I threw it over to you,I should have just said no"   
"No it's okay,I get it"   
"Do you still wanna go to that movie?"   
I put my hand on his   
"Of course"   
After that we went to the movies and I couldn't even focus on the movie because I kept looking at Rhett while he was watching the movie and he kept looking at me while I would watch a bit.  
I tried my hardest not to grab hold of hand or to plant my lips on his...man would I do anything just to feel his lips on mine. But right now is it the time,we just met and just started to see eachother,we gotta take things slow and that's exactly how things should be.I know that it probably seems like everything is happening too fast but I have always felt something for him,Since I first saw him in the cafe when I was 14 I knew there was something special about him,I wanted to get to know him but I have never been good at making friends,I have always been seen as the dorky and weird kid.But whenever we would have those small convos he didn't make me feel that way at all,He made me feel like I had a purpose like I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am and of my sexuality.The streets where clear and the was a silence that could scare someone but with Rhett by my side I had nothing to be afraid of  
"How did you like the movie?" He quickly snapped me out of my thoughts  
"Oh it was great!" He smiled at me and then he laid down in the middle of the street   
"Rhett what are you doing"  
"I'm laying down,you should join me"   
"I don't think so"   
"Okay suit yourself" I could hear the smile in his voice   
"Okay fine"  
I laid down next to him and the street was still surprisely warm  
"So what happens if a car comes?"   
"We die"   
"What?!" And he burst out laughing and I started to laugh  
"Don't say that!"   
"I'm sorry but I had to"   
We kept laughing until we looked at eachother and I couldn't help but get lost in those eyes,those eyes that are always changing between hazel,green and gray.I placed a hand on his cheek and started to caress his face   
I got close to his face until we heard a car beeping and I yelled as Rhett got my hand and pulled me up   
"GET OUT THE STREET FAGGOTS!"   
The man in the car yelled as he flipped us off and I just started to laugh so hard that I was running out of breath,Rhett looked at me like I was crazy   
It took a while before I was calming down and we heard a song being played,it was by Billie Holiday and the song was called "I'll be seeing you"   
Rhett reached his hand out to me   
"Do you wanna dance with me?"   
I felt the butterflies in my stomach go crazy   
"Sure" and I took his hand and he spin me before putting his hand on my back while holding my hand and I placed my hand on his shoulder and we started to sway along with the song  
Before I knew it,I had my arms around his neck,my head on his shoulder and he had his arms around my waist while I had my eyes closed and I could hear his beating heart that gave me comfort,I don't know what this is but I want more of it


	3. Chapter 3

After that day Rhett and Link were inseparable. Every single day they would make time to be together even if it was just for a couple of minutes,Some days Link would wake up before dawn to go help Rhett make the bread for the cafe and he loved every single moment he was with Rhett because he didn't see Link as a snotty rich kid (Which is why Link doesn't have many friends because people truly believe that he's selfish and only cares about money just because he comes from a very well known rich family) Rhett would treat him like a normal person and that's all Link ever wanted.

After seeing eachother for a month Rhett asked Link to be his boyfriend and he obviously said yes.Growing up he never thought about true love because he was taught from a young age that true love doesn't exist and that it's something that only happens in movies and books but deep down inside he knew that it had to be real because he was living it,He's so full of love thanks to Rhett,Now in this moment they have been together for almost four months and still haven't kissed yet but they didn't feel the need to rush things because as cliché this may sound but not only are they dating but they are also best friends.

"Hey Link" Link faced Rhett,Right now they are lying down on a gentle green hill with the grass smelling freshly cut as they watch the stars twinkle in the clear night sky and chatting about life. "Yes Rhett?" Rhett bit his lip making it obvious that he's debating whether he should say what he wants to say or if he should just keep his mouth shut Link raised his right eyebrow in confusion "How-How did you find out you were gay?" 

There was silence

"Around High school,it was my senior year and I had a girlfriend,we have been dating for about two years,I cared about her and she was attractive but I just..." Link's words faded as he thought about what he wanted to say about the whole thing and a flashback came into his mind.

~Flashback~  
"How could you do this to me Lincoln?!" The redhead yelled as she grabbed a vase of flowers and threw it at Link but he managed to duck so it wouldn't hit him but instead the wall "Donna look" "No you look!" She pushed him against the wall and made him look at her in the eyes and he saw the pain he has caused in her hazel eyes and all the tears she was trying to hold back and instead she was using her anger as her way to keep that from happening."I have wasted about years of my life pouring my heart and soul into this relationship and onto for nothing,You have never loved me have you?" Link put his hands on her face just how she has hers on his and he sighed "I do love you but not in that way Donna,Don't get me wrong I loved being around you and you made my life so much better but I just-" "You just what?"

Her voice was weak now,he didn't want this,he didn't want to hurt her,"I'm not attracted to girls in that way,I have never been into girls like that,Ever since I was little I would dream about finding a Prince Charming to be my husband instead of a princess to be my Wife,Don't get me wrong I can see when a woman is attractive but I'm not sexually attracted to them at all which is why I would never do more,why I would never have sex with you even though you wanted to,Even though you would beg me to touch you I couldn't do it because it wouldn't have been fair to you or me,I'm breaking up with you because you deserve to be with someone who will give you what I can't,I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to realize this,I am truly sorry" Tears began to fall down her face as she hugged him,Which confused Link because he thought she would yell again but instead she hugged him as she cried.After she finished she told him that she wants him to be happy even if it's not with her,And she let him know that she accepts him for who he is and that she will never hate him and that she will always love him,That was the last time he has been kissed and the last time he saw her".

~End of Flashback~

Link finished telling Rhett about that experience which made Rhett stay silent for a long time and Link would tell that Rhett was thinking about it  
"And you Rhett? How did you find out?"  
"Middle school and I've actually had like two boyfriends before but we have never done anything sexual,it was just platonic relationships but the only reason why I found out because one day I was watching TV late at night and you know what comes on tv late at night" Rhett laughed and that made Link smirk but he was starting to get the idea of how Rhett found out about his sexuality. 

Link rolled over,straddling Rhett's hips and when Rhett noticed that Link was on top of him his laughter got quiet and he looked deep into Link's eyes and he touched Link's cheek and Link's eyes closed and he just let himself melt into Rhett's touch.There was a sudden breeze that made Link open his eyes and he laid eyes on Rhett's lips and looked back up into his amber green eyes and licked his lips subconsciously. "You know whenever I look into into your ocean blue eyes I can't help but get lost into them,I'm lost at sea whenever I look in them but there's nowhere else I would rather get lost in" Those words came out of Rhett's lips and went into Link's heart 

"God I love you" Link closed the space between them and smashed their lips together and in that moment nothing else mattered.Link got lost in the smell of Rhett's beard oil and the sweet taste of his soft lips and Rhett placed his hands on Link's sides feeling his small waist and the butterflies in his stomach were driving him crazy.Link licked his bottom lip begging for entrance which Rhett gladly accepted tasting peanut butter and coffee which were two of the many things Link loves and the kiss was slow and steady but it came to an end when they both parted ways to catch their breath  
Both of their lips were plump,pink and shiny from the kissing and their heart beats were faster than usual and Link laid his head down on Rhett's chest as Rhett wrapped his arms around Link  
"I Love you too"

Link entered his house after a ten minute makeout session he had with Rhett and he entered with the biggest grin ever and he was running to his room until he heard his name being called and he freaked out,It was just his mom reading near the fire place.  
"Mom,Gosh you scared me"  
"You were with Rhett?"  
"Yeah we just drove around town and decided to take a walk in Downtown" Link lied to his mom and she just smiled  
"I'm glad you have finally found a real friend Lincoln" he returned the smile  
"I am too"  
"Tomorrow we are having a dinner with the family you should invite him over to meet them"  
He smiled and nodded and made his way over to his room  
He's worried now,Not because he's dating a "poor" man but because his family is judgements as hell.  
He shook that thought out of his mind and decided that if his family saw how much of a down to earth person Rhett is then it shouldn't matter if he's poor right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous but excited about this and I'll try to update as often as I can,I hoped you guys liked it and let me know what you guys thought,ideas are welcomed  
> Thank you for reading❤️


End file.
